Karnivora Juga Bisa Cemburu
by Nur-Chan The Fujoshi
Summary: Hibari cemburu karena kesalahpahamannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Mukuro untuk meredam amarahnya? 6918. Sho-ai. Other warning inside. Kalau tidak sesuai selera, jangan dibaca.


A/N: Hola, watashi wa Nur-chan desu~ Semoga fic Indonesia pertama saya gak buruk, senpai-tachi. Soalnya saya paling buruk soal bikin fanfic X(  
Warning: Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, gaje, typo kalo ada, aneh, berantakan, 6918  
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira-sensei. Kalau punyaku nanti akan kujadikan anime Yaoi XD  
Yuk Cekidot!

Karnivora Juga Bisa Cemburu  
By: Nur-chan  
Pairing: 6918  
Setting: Present

.o0xxXxx6918xxXxx0o.

Hibari memijakkan kakinya di tanah penuh kelopak bunga itu. Musim semi. Musim yang Hibari sukai. Meski malam tetap saja pemandangannya indah. Tapi ada satu yang tak dia sukai di musim penuh bunga ini. Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Ia membenci bunga Sakura. Bunga Sakura hanya mengingatkannya pada orang yang paling ingin ia gigit sampai mati—

—Rokudo Mukuro.

Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, Rokudo Mukuro adalah orang yang paling ingin dia gigit sampai mati. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit berubah. Ia merasa hangat didekat Mukuro. Hibari tak tahu apa perasaan ini. Tapi yang jelas ia ingin menggigir Mukuro sampai mati.

Hibari mengamati pemandangan sekitarnya. Distrik perbelanjaan. Ada berbagai macam toko disana. Mulai dari toko kue, toko baju, toko permata, dan lain-lain. Lantas mengapa Hibari disini?

Entahlah, Hibari juga tak tahu. Kakinya yang membawanya kesini. Banyak kumpulan cewek-cewek yang membicarakannya. Tapi kumpulan cewek itu hanya mendapat _deathglare _gratis dari Hibari. Hibari melihat ada banyak pasangan di distrik itu. Hibari tak heran juga kok. Sekarang kan tanggal 15 Juni dan…

…Tanggal 17 Juni. Entah untuk alasan apa, orang-orang dari Namimori selalu merayakan hari itu. Hari itu dikenal sebagai Hari Permata di kotanya. Hari Permata adalah hari dimana seseorang memberikan sesuatu pada pasangan atau orang yang dicintainya. Dan lagi, Hari Permata akan datang dua hari lagi.

"Hmph, herbivore."

Hibari mengamati salah satu etalase toko perhiasan. Ia melihat dua cincin yang menarik perhatiannya. Cincin yang satu berbentuk seperti awan, berwarna ungu. Dan cincin yang satu lagi berbentuk seperti kabut, berwarna indigo. Ada sebuah nama terukir di kedua cincin itu. Awan dan kabut, sama seperti lambangnya dan Mukuro. Apa? Mukuro? Kenapa dia berpikir tentang Mukuro? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Mukuro?

Hibari bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke pipi putihnya. Hibari menutup mulut sekaligus pipinya. Ia tak ingin ada yang melihatnya seperti itu. Apa kata dunia kalau prefek Namimori yang —katanya— karnivora itu wajahnya memerah? Hilanglah muka Hibari.

Hibari mencoba menghapus pikirannya tentang Mukuro. Tapi semakin ia mencoba, semakin ia memikirkannya. Tapi satu hal berhasil menghapusnya. Pemandangan didepannya.

.o0xxXxxTsuna27TsunaxxXxx0o.  
.o0xxXxxSetengah Jam Yang LaluxxXxx0o.

Tsuna mengamati etalase penuh perhiasan itu. Ia bingung. _Kira-kira yang mana yang harus aku kasih ke Kyoko-chan, ya? ,_ pikir Tsuna.

"Oya oya, bukannya ini Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna berbalik, lalu… "H-HIII! M-Mukuro-san! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?!"

"Kufufu~ Itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"E-etto…" _Ah! Aku tahu! _"Kebetulan kita bertemu, jadi, bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

.o0xxXxx18Hibari18xxXxx0o.

Hibari berdiri mematung disitu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Beberapa meter dari situ, ia melihat Mukuro menunjuk-nunjuk etalase sebuah toko perhiasan. Dan ia bersama Tsuna. Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit hanya karena melihat ini? Bukankah ini wajar? Orang itu juga punya hak memiliki pacar, kok. Lalu kenapa dia merasa tak adil?

Hibari merasa ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya. Kakinya menuruti kata hatinya. Kenapa ia merasa ingin lari? Kenapa ia lari? Masih ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya. Tapi sekarang Hibari ingin menenangkan dirinya. Hibaripun berlari menuju tempat favoritnya, Nami-chuu tercintanya.

.o0xxXxxLusaxxXxx0o.

"Kufufu~ Kyoya-kun~"

Hibari menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Dari tawa mesumnya aja kalian udah tahu, jadi gak usah dikasih tau, kan?

"Apa maumu." Tanya Hibari dengan datar. Tak ada rasa penasaran. Dia kesal sekarang. Sangat kesal. Mana ia belum tahu kebenaran dibalik kejadian lusa lalu, eh sekarang yang bersangkutan dating mengganggunya. Padahal Hibari masih _belum _ingin melihat wajahnya. Menurutnya, _merusak pemandangan_.

"Kufufu~ Tidak ada, hanya ingin menemui seekor _skylark _yang kucintai." Mukuro mencium dahi Hibari. Jika kita bisa membaca pikiran Hibari, mungkin pikirannya adalah, _Pembohong_. Hibari mentap Mukuro sebentar dalam diam. Lalu kembali bergelayutan dengan setumpuk kertas yang diberikan Tetsu tadi pagi. Tapi tak lama setelah Hibari tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau punya izin untuk menggunakan nama depanku?" Oh, Hibari. Kau cukup lemot juga.

"Memangnya perlu izin?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah?"

"Tidak."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada Hibari. Namun kali ini di pipi kanannya. Seperti tadi, Hibari kembali menatap Mukuro sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Mukuro agak kaget karena perilakunya. Dan apalagi tadi Mukuro menciumnya DUA kali. Padahal biasanya Hibari akan menyiapkan tonfanya —bahkan meskipun Mukuro menciumnya hanya sekali —, menyerang Mukuro, dan berkata _kamikorosu_. "Wah, jarang sekali. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang terjadi?"

"…"

Mukuro menaruh tangannya di dahi Hibari. "Atau kau demam?"

"…"

"Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Diam, herbivore." Hibari melayangkan tonfanya hingga tinggal beberapa senti lagi menyentuh dagu Mukuro. "Atau _kamikorosu_."

Mukuro melompat ke belakang, menghindari tonfa maut milik Hibari. Kabut nila menutupi tangan Mukuro, yang kemudian mengeluarkan trident miliknya. "Oya oya, kurasa _mood_ Kyoya mulai membaik."

Pernyataan yang amat salah. Malah _mood_ Hibari yang tadi buruk jadi bertambah buruk. Melebihi fase mengamuk Hibari. "Sudah kubilang, diam."

"Kufufu."

Sekarang _mood_ Hibari kembali menurun. Ia melayangkan tonfanya ke arah perut Mukuro. Namun berhasil ditahannya. Bunyi dentingan dua besi itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, bagaikan melodi. Hibari terus menyerang dan Mukuro selalu berhasil menahan dan menghindar dari serangannya. Saat Hibari menargetkan tangan kanan Mukuro yang masih memegang trident itupun berhasil dihindari sang pemilik iris dwiwarna itu. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu. _Pukulan Hibari… melemah…?_

Kedua tonfa Hibari terlempar kearah tembok dan menyebabkan bunyi keras. Mukuro baru saja ingin bertanya, tetapi dia terhentak dan tak bisa bertanya karena Hibari—

"Kyoya?"

—Menangis

"Kyoya, ada apa?"

Seorang Hibari Kyoya menangis? Ingin rasanya Hibari menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok tak berdosa. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia menangis. Seorang karnivora sepertinya bisa menangis? Bila ada yang melihat selain Mukuro, pastinya mereka akan mentertawakannya.

"… Diam… Kenapa kau bilang kau… mencintaiku saat kau… sudah punya… pacar?" Tanya Hibari, terisak. Tunggu, apa yang barusan ia katakan? Kenapa ia merasa sangat marah? Terserah Mukuro, kan, kalau mau punya pacar? Kenapa ia harus ikut campur?

"Eh?"

"Kenapa juga… kau bersama dengannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi… lusa lalu, di distrik itu?" Kenapa amarah dalam hatinya yang terus ia pendam selama dua hari kini meluap dari mulutnya?

"Kyoya… jangan-jangan kau…" Mukuro menaruh trident-nya di lantai secara perlahan. "… Cemburu?

Cemburu? Ah, tak mungkin karnivora sepertinya merasa cemburu. Seorang karnivora itu _perfect_. Gak ada kurangnya. Jika seorang karnivora merasa cemburu, apa kata dunia?

Sekarang seluruh darah Hibari naik ke pipinya. Ya ampun, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Mukuro melihatnya. Jatuhlah harga dirinya.

"Fufu, Kyoya…" Mukuro membelai pipi kanan Hibari yang putih mulus yang memerah itu. Entah kenapa Hibari merasa agak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Biar kujelaskan…"

Mukuro memegang pinggang Hibari dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik kepala Hibari agar…

… Jatuh ke pelukannya.

Hibari mulai merasa nyaman. Hatinya menghangat. Ia heran kenapa ia begitu menikmati ini. Namun yang jelas Hibari sudang tenang sekarang. Merasa momennya sudah tepat, Mukuro mulai bicara, "Aku dan Tsunayoshi tak sengaja bertemu."

"…"

"Lalu dia bertanya hadiah apa yang bagus untuk ia berikan pada Sasagawa Kyoko pada Hari Permata ini." Mukuro mempererat pelukannya, membuat Hibari agak kesusahan untuk bernafas. "Itulah kenapa aku menunjuk-nunjuk etalase itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau… ada disana?"

"Kufufu, tentunya untuk mencari dan mengambil ini."

Mukuro melepas pelukannya. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan suatu kotak berwarna merah. Hibari melihatnya membuka kotak merah itu, memperlihatkan isinya yang membuat Hibari sedikit terkejut. Dua buah cincin.

Cincin yang satu berbentuk seperti awan, berwarna ungu. Dan cincin yang satu lagi berbentuk seperti kabut, berwarna indigo. Terukirlah nama Mukuro di cincin berbentuk awan dan nama Hibari di cincin berbentuk kabut.

"Aku memesan ini jauh-jauh hari, dan aku disana lusa lalu karena aku ingin ini mengambil ini dan menjadikannya hadiah Hari Permata dariku padamu, dan…"

Mukuro kembali mengukirkan senyum—seringai—nya di wajahnya —yang menurutnya— tampan itu. Wajah Hibari makin memerah melihatnya. Apalagi…

"…Mi vuoi sposare?" [1]

.o0xxXxxOWARIxxXxx0o.

Kamus Mini:[1] Mi vuoi sposare?: Maukah kau menikah denganku?

*Baca ulang* GYAAHHH! FIC MACAM APA INI! *Banting banting kepala ke meja* Sumpeh! Demi Neptunus kecebur kali, Hibari OOC banget! *tusuk kepala pake pedang pinjeman Yuri-sama* Silahkan beri pendapat kalian tentang FF ini... Maaf karena sudah menyampahi Fandom KHRI (KHR Indo) dengan FF nista ini... Sungguh, maaf... Silahkan beri nasehat atau entahlah apa itu... Yang penting jangan Flame... Belum siap mental OAO


End file.
